Un Noche de Luna
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: U - One-Shot: Al final esa noche en el bar trajo consigo dos increíbles noticias. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. ¡Dejen sus comentarios! 7 comentarios positivos y le creo un final alternativo LEMMON!
La música en el lugar sonaba atronadoramente. Las luces cambiaban de colores, alumbrando en todas direcciones. Los cuerpos bailaban sudados, pegados unos a otros con frenesí.

Toshiro estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones individuales de aquel nuevo bar para jóvenes que frecuentaban cada fin de semana, vestido completamente de negro. Su novia, Momo Hinamori, estaba sentada en sus rodillas, vestida con un vestido de vuelo rosado, demasiado femenino, no encajando para nada con él, platicando alegremente con Kira, su mejor amigo.

Junto a ambos estaban sus compañeros de la Universidad, riendo y hablando todos juntos. De vez en cuando Momo intentaba besuquearlo en frente de todos, le encantaba presumir de su relación.

Gruñó, molesto. Eso con Momo ya no funcionaba, odiaba lo pesada que se había puesto con el tiempo.

-Iré a por un trago- murmuró fastidiado. Momo frunció el ceño y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó sonriendo feliz y poniéndose en pie, dispuesta a ir con él.

-No- le dijo de manera cortante, más de lo que habría querido, pero le dio igual. Momo se paró de golpe, y su sonrisa desapareció. Todos se lo quedaron mirando algo impresionados, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la barra.

Pasó por entre toda la gente alocada que bailaba como poseída, saltando, gritando, destrozando canciones.

Llegó, a costa de unos varios moratones, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos de allí.

Una chica de más o menos su edad se le acercó al otro lado. Su largo cabello negro negro estaba atado en una coleta cuidadosamente armada y echada al lado derecho de su cabeza, aún así, llegándole hasta la cintura, y un par de mechones ébano enmarcaban su rostro. Piel clara, ojos negros, labios llenos y rosados, ni una mota de maquillaje en su rostro más que una fina línea de delineador negro en sus párpados. Tenía hombros estrechos y buen busto, y vestía con un chaleco de cuero que no llegaba a cubrirle el ombligo, perforado con un brillante pendiente blanco, y unos pequeños shorts que le llegaban a mitad de medio muslo, y se ajustaban perfectamente a sus increíbles nalgas, todo en negro. La había visto algunas veces en sus salidas a aquel lugar, pero jamás había notado lo hermosa que era

-¿Te atendieron?- le preguntó sus brazos y torso en la barra con una sonrisa, no coqueta sino simpática, cosa que le llamó la atención.

-No, dame... -

-¡Ah! Descuida, se lo que quieres. Noche de Luna* en proceso- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole una "señal militar" con sus dedos índice y medio izquierdos, para luego comenzar a preparar su trago con maestría. La observó y sonrió de medio lado.

-Así que te aprendes las preferencias de todos tus clientes o solo conmigo- le preguntó arqueando una ceja, ahora siendo él quien se apoyaba en la la barra, mirándola trabajar. Ella rió un poco y puso la licuadora, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, solo a ti- respondió ella con voz juguetona y seductora, apoyándose frente a él y acercando sus rostros.

-¿A si?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada, divertido, acercando un poco más sus rostros.

-Si... eres un cliente único- comentó ella mordiéndose el labio. Sus ojos captaron a la perfección esa acción, quedando fijos en esos hermosos labios.

-¿Porque?- le preguntó regresando la vista a sus oscuros ojos, sintiéndose como era absorbido por ellos.

-Nunca me dejas propina- murmuró ella separándose de él con un puchero, desviando la mirada y cruzando los brazos. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una carcajada, que al poco tiempo fue acompañada por la de ella -¡No te rías! Que va enserio- le dijo ella entre carcajadas, golpeando su hombro con suavidad. Luego apagó la licuadora y le sirvió el brebaje en una copa, previamente preparada para el trago y ya con los hielos en ella. Se lo acercó con una sonrisa y él lo aceptó gustoso, dándole un sorbo. Hacía tiempo que no reía así, mucho menos por una tontería dicha tan infantilmente.

-Tómate uno, yo invito- le indicó él. Ella lo miró con duda.

-No gracias, nunca lo he probado, y la verdad no me apetece- le dijo ella haciendo una mueca, como la de un niño que no quiere comer su brócoli _**(N.T: ¡puag! Ese olor asqueroso me mata xd )**_

-¿Si no lo has probado, que te hace pensar que no te gusta?- le preguntó él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No desperdiciaré mi tiempo ni tu dinero en un trago que posiblemente no me agrade- le dijo ella volviendo a apoyarse en la barra.

-Pues prueba del mío- le invitó pero ella negó.

-No podemos beber de los tragos de los clientes, política del bar- dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona, relamiendo inconscientemente sus labios. Ese movimiento volvió a captar su completa atención, y le dio una idea.

-En ese caso, supongo que debemos recurrir a la última opción- murmuró él fingiendo pesar. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Y cual es la última opción?- preguntó con una sonrisa de "No lo entiendo". Pero en lugar de contestar, el peliblanco simplemente pasó su mano derecha tras la nuca de ella, acercándole hasta estrellar ambos labios en un beso ansioso, ardiente. Ella respondió al contacto de inmediato, levantando su brazo derecho y posando su mano en su bronceada mejilla. La lengua del peliblanco invadió su cavidad, jugando con la de ella, explorando cada milímetro de aquella deliciosa cueva. Se separaron, con un pequeño hilillo de saliva aún uniendo sus bocas.

-¿Y bien, que te pareció el Noche de Luna?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió, con la respiración agitada.

-En lo que menos pensé fue en ese trago- le dijo ella respirando forzosamente. Él sonrió y tomó otro sorbo, revolviendo la deliciosa mezcla en su boca para posteriormente tragarla.

-Entonces ahora concéntrate- le ordenó antes de volver a atacar sus labios con fiereza, esta vez siendo ella la que adentró su lengua en su boca. Pero el beso fue interrumpido de pronto por una sonido ahogado. Se separaron y ambos voltearon a ver hacia donde provenía el chillido, encontrándose con una boquiabierta Momo, que miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. El peliblanco y la pelinegra la miraron sin inmutarse, antes de que la Hinamori se volteara y se fuera de allí, furiosa.

-¿Tu novia?- le preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-Exnovia- la corrigió él con una sonrisa de lado. Ella asintió un poco y sonrió.

-Karin- se escuchó la voz de una chica. La pelinegra se volteó y comenzó a hablar con la muchacha. Él se mordió el labio y sacó el dinero del trago de su billetera, sacando un par de billetes de más, y anotando en uno de ellos su número y nombre. La pelinegra volvió junto a él.

-Debo volver al trabajo- le respondió ella con una sonrisa. Él asintió y le entregó el dinero, viendo como ella lo guardaba en la caja fuerte, entonces le entrego el par de billetes -¿Y eso?- le preguntó ella, recibiendo el dinero.

-Tu propina- le dijo él guiñándole un ojo, ella rió y revisó el billete, dándose cuenta de lo que había allí escrito, y mordiéndose el labio -Adiós, Karin- le dijo para luego darle un último beso.

-Hasta pronto, Toshiro- dijo ella, dejándole claro que lo llamaría. Él sonrió y se volteó comenzando a marcharse -Muy rico el trago- escuchó que le gritaba, y volvió a reír.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡¿Que tal?! A mi me fascinó escribirlo.

Posiblemente le haga un segundo cap pero con un final alternativo (cofcoflemoncofcof), pero por el momento, este fic es un One-Shot.

¿Que dicen, entonces? De verdad quería ser la primera en narrar un fic en un bar juvenil, hacía tiempo que la idea me venía llamando y llamando y ¿que puedo decir? Me fue imposible ignorarla.

Quiero muchos, muchos, muchos reviews!

Soy ambiciosa, lo se ¬u¬

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. 7 reviews y les regalo un final alternativo sensual y caliente con mucho más sufrimiento para Momo, queda en sus manos!

 _*1/4 lata leche condensada_

 _100 cc café instantáneo preparado frío_

 _2 tapitas de ron_

 _4 cdas hielo granizado_

 _Pasos:_

 _Colocar todos los ingredientes en el vaso de la licuadora._

 _Licuar y servir en vasos o copas a los que previamente mojamos los bordes con jugo de limón y luego pasamos por un buen café instantáneo._

La amo mis asombrosas y fieles y hermosas lectoras! No me abandonen!

Saludos!


End file.
